The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ18546’. ‘KLEPZ18546’ originated from a hand-pollination in September 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female pelargonium variety ‘KLEPZ08245’, also commercially known as SUNRISE ‘Elaine’ (unpatented) and the male pelargonium variety ‘KLEPZ07203’, also commercially known as SUNRISE ‘Boomerang’ (unpatented).
Seeds from the hand-pollination were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A single plant was selected in June 2012 and subsequently named ‘KLEPZ18546’. In September 2012 ‘KLEPZ18546’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEPZ18546’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.